I, Devil
by Lord Jeram
Summary: A young Japanese transfer student finds himself under the scrutiny of the pantheons of two countries.


The man looked down at the portal beneath him.

Colors emerged and swirled from the portal, forming a rainbow that reached   
out in all directions, covering and obscuring the portal.

The darkness quickly disappeared under the glowing light.

The figure smiled, but then looked closer.

A black pinpoint appeared and shimmered.

The woman closed her eyes.

  
_DISCLAIMER: All elements of this fic are either mine or borrowed from   
the Oh! My Goddess universe, of which I hold in no thrall at all._

  
**I, DEVIL**  
_An Oh! My Goddess Story_

  
Prologue

  
"Yes! My greatest love potion yet! There is no way this could go wrong."

"You in there, Urd?"

The bronze-skinned goddess whirled, dropping the beaker. She blanched.

"Uh oh."

Keiichi coughed. "Urd, what was..." His voice trailed off, as the two looked   
at each other. Slowly, they approached each other, getting closer, closer...

"URD!" Belldandy glided into the room. She raised her hands and   
murmured words of healing. Instantly, waves of light hit Urd and Keiichi   
like a wave of water, washing away any feelings of passion they might have   
had.

Belldandy approached the pair, frowning disapprovingly at her sister. "I'm   
glad I was able to counter the effects of that potion before anything   
happened."

Keiichi ducked his head and covered his reddened face.

Urd paled. "B-but sis! I was only trying to help you guys out! If _he_ " she   
glared at the shuddering Keiichi. "only took some initiative I wouldn't have   
to make up these brilliant potions."

Keiichi looked up at Belldandy. "Bell, please forgive me. I don't know   
what came over me"

Belldandy smiled forgivingly at the young man. "Don't worry, Keiichi. I   
know you weren't to blame." She turned to her older sister angrily. "Urd, I   
don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Urd coughed. "Uh, hey! Where's the brat?"

The door slammed open.

Skuld stormed in. "What did you call me, you old hag?"

The phone rang. Belldandy walked over to the phone.

"Hello? I see. Of course. Right away. Him too? Thank you, Father."

Skuld and Urd exchanged a look.

"Oh boy."

Belldandy hung up the phone and turned back toward her sisters and her   
boyfriend.

"That was Father."

Urd said dryly. "We gathered."

Skuld looked worried. "Belldandy, what's going on?"

Belldandy smiled indulgently. "We're going on a trip."

Keiichi's face widened in shock. "A tr-trip? B-but I thought- Well, I mean,   
how long will you guys be gone? A day? A week?"

Belldandy smiled. "Don't worry, Keiichi. Father assured me that we   
wouldn't be gone for very long at all!"

Keiichi slowly got to his feet. "Well, I hope you guys have a good time   
wherever you go." He sighed. "I'll be here when you get back, I guess." He   
looked imploringly at Belldandy. "Do you really have to go? I mean, it'll be   
so lonely here without you!"

Belldandy shook her head. "Oh, Keiichi-san, don't be silly. Of course   
you're coming too. Father said it would be okay."

Skuld scowled. "Keiichi's coming? B-but why?"

Belldandy turned to her younger sister. "Because I want him to."

Skuld nodded glumly.

Urd cleared her throat. "Uh, I hate to be blunt, but where are we going, and   
why?"

Belldandy smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "We're going on a   
mission for Kami-sama. I don't know the exact details, but we'll be going to   
America."

Urd rubbed her chin. "America, huh? Where, exactly? America's a pretty   
big place."

Belldandy shrugged. "All I know is that we're going to a university there.   
We're supposed to enroll as transfer students for the duration of the mission.   
Father said we'd find out more details later."

Skuld's eyes glinted. "A university? In America? Brand new people to test   
out my inventions on! Ooh! I'll be able to show my inventions to professors   
of science! Or at least test on them!"

Urd smirked. "Well, I know what college students are good for. Plus, there   
are all those great hedonistic parties they throw. I can't wait!"

Belldandy nodded happily, glad to see her sisters so excited.

Keiichi coughed nervously. "Uh, I don't mean to spoil the mood or   
anything, but I have a slight problem."

Urd and Skuld glared at him.

Skuld frowned. "What kind of 'problem'?"

"Try to be nicer, Skuld." Belldandy chided her younger sister. She turned   
back to Keiichi. "Well, Kei? What's the problem?"

Keiichi grinned weakly. "Well, you see, I don't really know much English."

Urd snorted. "Leave it to a mortal to come up with a stupid reason for not   
wanting to go on a vacation." She grinned at the young man. "I think I can   
come up with a spell to help you out."

Keiichi gulped. "No offense, Urd, but I think I'll pass. After all, think about   
what almost happened a few minutes ago."

Urd scowled. I'll teach him to refuse me! 

Skuld lit up. "Hey, wait a minute! This would be the perfect opportunity to   
test out my new invention, Mr. Speechmaster 9000!" (1)

Keiichi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I don't know. How   
safe is it?"

Skuld bobbed her head. "Really, really, safe! You won't even know it's   
there!"

Keiichi sighed. "Well, okay, I'll try it. But at the first sign of trouble,   
disable it, okay?"

Skuld nodded, not listening. "Now, I have to adjust the gamma re-sequencer   
to ..." she pulled out a diagram and started scribbling madly.

Keiichi sweatdropped.

Belldandy looked at her older sister. "Urd, this isn't a vacation, it's a   
mission. A very important mission."

Urd sighed. "Sorry, sorry."

Belldandy smiled brightly at Keiichi. "Don't worry, after all that's what   
college is for anyway, right? I'm sure you won't have any trouble at all!"

Keiichi smiled slightly. "I'm sure you're right, Bell-chan."

Belldandy blushed.

Urd smirked. "Ah, true love."

Skuld steamed. "Oh, shut up, you old crone."

Urd bristled. "Why I oughtta ..."

Belldandy cleared her throat. "Anyway, we have to pack up everything   
we're taking. I'll take care of the cooking supplies and the clothing."

Urd murmured to herself as she headed to her room. "Which potions should   
I take? Not the new one, it's too volatile. Unless ..." She smiled evilly and   
rushed past Keiichi, who paled at the all too familiar sight.

Skuld thought for a second. "Which inventions to take? I want to impress   
those college people. Banpei definitely, but what else? Hmm."

She walked distractedly past Keiichi, nearly knocking him into the wall.

Keiichi blinked slowly. "Ok, well I guess I'll just get my stuff together." He   
concentrated. "Now, I'll have to tell Megumi that I'll be out of the country.   
Ooh, she's not gonna like that." He cringed. "I better think of a good   
excuse."

***

Porlungnu snorted and looked at the grinning demon, casually lounging on   
Porlungnu's favorite chair.

The muscular Demon of Violence frowned. "I still don't see why we can't   
just attack now and get it over with. I'm sure our counterparts in Japan   
would be happy to oblige us."

The grinning demon chuckled softly. "I don't think Amatsu (2) or the Hisa-  
me would appreciate us 'honing in on their turf' to use Leena's favorite   
expression."

Porlungnu snarled at the smaller demon but stayed at a distance. "What   
about the jikininki? A little distraction here, a push there, and Amatsu will   
have his hands full. No one will notice!"

The diminutive demon shook his head, grinning all the while. "Just leave   
the intelligence operations to me. It is my forte, after all, right, Lungi?"

Porlungnu growled. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

The smaller demon only grinned.

The large demon clenched his fists. "Very well, then! Take care of them   
yourself." He stormed out, forgetting that it was his room.

The deceptively small demon watched Porlungnu leave, and laughed softly.   
"Trust me, Angry One, I plan to do just that."

_(1) Thanks to Corwin for the name of the device.  
(2) For reference:  
Amatsu: the Japanese god of evil  
Hisa-me: Japanese female demons of death  
Jikininike: corpse-eating demons, not the most intelligent of evil beings_

_***  
The only good demon is a dead one." - Urd  
  
"Denying your heritage again, old chum?" - Mara _


End file.
